


Bad Touch

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, Saklani



Series: Breaking in a General [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Poe Dameron, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Oral Fixation, Subdrop, Subspace, Thumb-sucking, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: Commander Poe Dameron of the First Order is getting really tired of having General Armitage Hux call him into his office to berate him for nothing.  So, this time, he brings a little something along to turn events to his favor.  He just never imagined how much to his favor they really would turn.  But he's always ready to take full advantage of any situation.  Poor Hux...he should have just left well enough alone.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Breaking in a General [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857583
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Bad Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is very very very much a fantasy version of what would be a very nasty situation. But the First Order world as we imagine it is not a safe, sane or consensual type of place. Both men are not nice, and who ended up with the upper hand was just a matter of circumstance and opportunity. We could see Hux ending up with the upper hand, too. But in this verse, Poe does. And he's twisted and dark. Hux ends up in his thrall.

Everybody knew that General Armitage Hux was the most ‘by-the-book’ officer in the entire First Order fleet and had a stick of his ass the size of Kylo Ren’s stupid lightsaber. But nobody knew that quite as well (and annoyingly) as Commander Poe Dameron of the Elite Silver Tie Squadron. He was the best damn pilot in the Order (and quite probably in the galaxy) and headed the top squadron in their ranks; he’d already outlived the average Tie fighter pilot lifespan by ten years; his kill list was two and a half times longer than his nearest competitor, and his demerit list was longer still. Almost all of them given by Hux, along with endless (and empty) threats to recondition him. (His abilities were too important to risk losing them to the damaging after-effects of reconditioning, no matter what Hux thought of his hair, fucking whatever.)

So, for the fifth time in a single week, Poe found himself in Hux’s office ignoring yet another spiel about why he was a disgrace to the Order, why he’d never get beyond the rank of Commander, why he deserved to be busted down to Captain (again), why he should be reconditioned, why his head should be shaved (and could the asshole just get over the fact that he had nice hair, what the fuuuuck?), and why he, General Hux, was cursed to have to deal with such an insubordinate piece of trash. 

But this time, his inattention was only on the words and not on the General himself. Indeed, he focused on the moment, the inevitable moment, when Hux turned his back on him (presumably as some sort of additional insult) and left his taurine tea (gross) unattended and vulnerable to doctoring with the special potion Poe had brought with him…an extremely potent aphrodisiac that took but a few moments (and only a few drops) to make the person taking it need to tear off all their clothes and fuck the closest living creature (or plant, if one was really in a bad way). It also heightened every bit of pleasure until many imbibers practically howled at the least touch to their sensitive zones.

When one took the potion knowingly, the effects were quite delightful (as Poe well knew), but when taken unknowingly… 

Poe purred internally like a clawcat at the thought of the tightly controlled General Hux broiling over with sexual need and acting like the slut Poe suspected he was behind the iron manner and tiresome adherence to rules. 

Hux couldn't tell if Dameron was smirking out of sheer spite or just because that was the only expression he ever had. Hux's own sneer was damn near permanent at this point, but the Pilot only served to make it deeper. "Your devilish smirk will do you no good, Dameron; I have had it up to here with you!" His hand smacked the table, and his mug wiggled with the movement. 

Hux had had his eye on Dameron for a long time, never allowing any of the other senior officers to criticize the man. He wouldn't admit it, but he had a damning attraction to the Pilot for well over a few years, ever since he had come under Hux's command, leaving boiling anger and arousal in him every time he was in the man's presence. What was odd today was the heat in his belly had grown significantly more noticeable than normal. He grabbed his mug again, taking a long sip before setting it back down and pushing away from his desk to pace slightly behind it. “

“You’re lucky your talent proceeds your defiant nature and snippy personality." He glared at the man, arms behind his back as he turned and stopped before the viewport. He lifted a hand to pull at his collar slightly, swallowing the lump in his throat as he glared out at space. Why was he so hot? He checked the thermostat this morning, and it had been exactly as he had set it always.

He turned around, a light tinge of pink on his cheeks as slowly walked to stand in front of Poe. "You will find that my good graces are well drained by the time the Resistance has been taken care of." His pupils had dilated significantly, nostrils flaring as the smell of musk in the room. "The moment even one hair is out of place when you are...no longer needed, and it will be off to reconditioning for you,” he growled, turning away to go back to his chair as he sat back down, huffing. Why was he so damned hot?? He tugged at his collar again, trying to be discrete.

Poe just inclined his head and said in a bored tone, “Sounds, General Hux, like you’re encouraging me to either a) stop trying so hard to defeat the Resistance, b) defect from the Order now and join the Resistance or c) defect from the Order after the Resistance is defeated. I’m sure you don’t really mean that…Sir.”

He watched as Hux fidgeted and turned redder and redder by the second. The way he tugged at his clothes (which were all so damned prim and proper and straight-laced that Poe could puke) further indicated his discomfort. And the more he drank of the tea, the higher the dose and the more he’d feel it (and the longer it would take to wear off). He wondered how long it would be before the other man broke and began to peel off his clothes bit by bit.

He was frankly of two minds about that, as he tried to make an internal bet with himself. One, Hux was repressed and had to be so pent up with already suppressed sexual needs that with this one budge to the door, he’d explode almost instantly and just go completely needy at Poe’s feet. Two, his formidable will would help him resist longer than the normal person and he’d end up outlasting this interview and explode somewhere more public (like in the middle of a group of Stormtroopers or even more delightfully, on the Bridge).

His lips twitched with the need to move from smirk to outright grin.

Hux took a deep breath, grabbing the rest of his tea to drink the last third of it before setting it off to the side. It had gone cold at this point, and he had hoped it would make him feel at least somewhat better than the stuffy hot feeling he was in. “No, Dameron, what I'm telling you is to gain some better habits for yourself,” he sneered, one hand drumming fingers on the desktop as he shifted in the chair. 

What was wrong with him right now!? 

He cleared his throat again, his eyebrows furrowing more than they had been. The crotch of his pants was beginning to get tight, his dick pressing tightly against the inseam of his boxers. 

Fuck, what the hell was wrong with him? 

He pushed up from the chair again, turning towards the window to shrug off his great coat, normally the room chilly enough to not need to take it off. But now? He was burning up. "Look just.." He took a deep breath, pulling his arms behind his back in parade rest as he stared out the viewport, desperately trying to will the raging hard-on in his uniform pants to go away. "Don't make me have to call you in here again." A bead of sweat rolled down the back of his neck as he pulled his hands forward again, discreetly taking his gloves off in front of him. 

His heart rate was skyrocketing, and his breathing was becoming more and more shallow as he tried to fight against whatever this was. This wasn't normal at all. Was he sick? The fabric of his uniform was beginning to brush against his skin in an unpleasant way with every small movement. Every time he moved he felt like his skin was being scratched and heated. 

“D-Dameron, I...think there is..." His voice cut out, the fabric of his boxers grazing over his dick making him bend forward slightly, catching himself on the viewport glass.

Poe watched with ever growing amusement, allowing himself the full smile now that Hux faced the other way and showed every sign of distraction. And he should, since he’d polished off the tea and the triple dose of potion Poe had spiked it with. The man might start howling at the moon for a mate before it was through with him. 

Hux’s restraint was actually admirable so far, though, having only removed the ridiculous coat and gloves. But how long could it possibly last?

Poe made no move from his spot, though, still standing at attention in front of Hux’s desk. He might be able to break the man with a touch, like a lick at the sweat on his neck or a soft hand to his back, but…that wouldn’t be as much fun as letting the man break all on his own.

He did use one trick in his repertoire, though, pitching his voice low to the way he spoke to a potential, slightly hesitant conquest to make the kill. More than one person remarked that the First Order might do better weaponizing his voice than their standard armaments. “Did you have something you needed from me, General?” he asked.

And was torn again. He would enjoy fucking Hux, bending him over a convenient surface and claiming that tiny ass for as long as he could stand it. Teasing him until he was completely wrecked and begging for more, to be allowed to come. But at the same time, having the General fall apart in public would be just as satisfying. To know everyone saw, and Hux couldn’t escape the shame of it. Let him worry about being reconditioned for once. Especially if he ended up initiating a gang bang with a bunch of Stormtroopers.

“Is there anything more, General Hux?” And oh, Poe heard and *felt* himself croon the name.

Hux turned his head slightly to look back at Dameron, brow furrowed in almost pain as he zeroed in on the man's face. There was a grin there, a shit-eating grin, as the man made no move to help his General. That bastard had done this somehow, done something to him. 

“Y-you...what?" he groaned, leaning forward to press his forehead against the cool glass. That felt nice. He breathed out hard, the heat of his body was like fire under his uniform and the scratchiness of it against his skin was beginning to become unbearable. 

He turned, trying to head towards the door to the side of the office where his quarters were before falling to a heap on the ground on his hands and knees. It hurt, his skin hurt and the pressure in his pants hurt. 

He reached up to his tunic neck, pulling the strap under the collar before he tugged on the inner buttons. “I- I can't-“ he said with an airy voice, vision swimming. It took him seconds with shaking hands to rip his tunic off, now just in the tank top underneath, as he grabbed for his belt.

“Shall I call for someone to assist you, General Hux?” Poe asked, still standing in place. He’d twitched hard when Hux went to the floor, not in desire to help, but in desire to go and start prodding (and stroking) him with his boots. How many times had his visualized this man on his hands and knees in front of him, when Hux had been spitting fire and damnation in Poe’s face for the least of pretexts? 

“The guards at your door?” There were two troopers always at attention there, bored out of their minds, probably. They’d enjoy the entertainment.

“Perhaps Ren, Sir?” Hux might not survive that intervention, the temperamental Force-user just as inclined to lop off his head than to otherwise interact with the man.

“Or I could just go if you’re done with me, Sir.” He remained at attention, except for his head, tipped down to watch Hux scramble with his belt on the floor. It was delicious, and he found himself salivating at the sight, his own cock twitching at the man’s state and the increasing scent of him. 

Hux couldn't concentrate, hearing Poe's deep voice, but not being able to process the words. He glanced over, panting as he dropped the belt to the floor and groaned, trying to pull the zipper down on the pants, but they were so tight he couldn't get a grip on the zipper, his fingers wet from sweat and his mind frazzled. He let out an angry groan, hand pressing hard against the bulge in his pants as he whimpered slightly. 

“D-Dameron….I can't...." He needed to be colder, to feel the cool metal of the ships floor on his skin. He quickly grabbed the tank top, ripping that off as he sunk to the floor, turning on his back to feel the cool metal against his skin. He couldn't get the pants off and knew he wouldn't be coordinated enough for the boots either.

General Hux was rolling on the ground near his feet, and Poe drank it up like a dehydrated man finding an oasis in the desert. The man was not badly built, though nowhere near as broad in the shoulders as the great coat made him look. His torso was long, lean and pale, with wiry muscle and not an inch of fat. His ribs were clearly visible at his sides and two, tiny, pink nubs were all that made up his nipples. 

Poe could devour him in a few lusty bites.

“Did you call me, General?” he purred and finally took a step forward. The other man seemed almost incoherent and expecting him to be of much more use was probably fruitless. He moved to stand just beside him, not touching, but close. 

“You do look like you’re in a bit of a situation, Sir,” he said conversationally and lifted his left boot to very carefully press to the bulge in Hux’s pants. There was more than a hint of danger in him, as he leaned forward just a little to let some weight fall on the sensitive area. “A bit of a jam, even. Perhaps you might need the services of someone skilled to handle it for you?”

Hux's eyes caught Poe's, his pupils blown so wide barely any green was visible. He was sweating, panting and breathing hard as he laid there. He wasn't prepared for the pressure on his dick, eyes going wide as he cried out both in pain and pleasure. “F..fuck, stop ahh!” His hands quickly moved to Poe's foot, trying to push it off his crotch. "Fuck g-get off!” His head fell back against the ground, tears welling in the corner of his eyes.

“Get you off?” Poe deliberately misunderstood and moved his boot with a last scrape over the bulge. “Right there on the floor? Well…if you insist.” He gracefully lowered himself to kneel next to Hux’s side. “It’s a good thing I’m supposed to be off duty right now, so I have time for this.” He glanced at where Hux’s gloves lay in a little puddle by the window and bit his lower lip in thought.

For the moment, though, he reached down and deftly undid Hux’s pants and boots. The latter he tugged off and tossed carelessly away, followed by his socks. “There. Now you can get those mean old pants off, General. They’ve got to be chafing something fierce now, hmm?”

He stood and sauntered over to pick up the discarded gloves, slapping them lightly in the palm of his right hand as he carried them back to the prone man. Remaining upright, he looked down at the half-naked man again and said, “Wish I had my camdroid. I could make a fortune in porn shots of you.”

Hux shook his head slightly, crying out as he felt the foot scrape against his crotch. He didn't argue with Poe however, glad that he could now remove the offending garment from his body that was trapping him and making him overheat. He barely registered that Poe had left, kicking the pants and boxers away from him as he now laid naked on the cold metal floor. Panting, he groaned out with a sound of pleasure, the metal taking away a small amount of the painful heat in his skin. 

The moment of relief gave him a brief bit of clarity, seeing Poe standing above him, Hux’s gloves in his hand. "F...fuck you ..what....nngg..did you do?” he groaned, turning on his side as he quickly grabbed his own dick to try and relieve his problem, it throbbing hard and already leaking.

“Oh yes, General, jack off for me,” Poe crooned. “Your cock must feel like a lead weight between your legs, throbbing with need. Doesn’t each stroke feel so good along your whole body? Are you going to come all over the floor and your hand like a dirty little boy, General? Tsk tsk. What would your soldiers say if they could see you now?”

He put his boot between Hux’s legs and urged him on his back again with a hard shove. “I want to see you spurt all the way up to your face, General. I bet you will. Look at how needy you are…juicy, too. I didn’t think such a prick could have an actual prick to match. But you look good enough to eat raw. And I’m as hungry as any loth-wolf.” He bared his teeth, even as he stepped forward again, the toe of his booth just grazing Hux’s full balls. “These are pretty, too.”

Hux growled, glaring in Poe's direction as he gripped his dick tightly in his hand, the feeling of stroking himself almost too much to bear. The thought of being seen this way was humiliating, and Poe seeing him was just as bad. He would never live this down, even with it being Poe's fault to begin with. 

He grunted at being forced over on his back, hand slipping from his dick and the intense feeling of the light graze against his balls. It sent a shiver down his spine, causing him to whine out at how close the man's foot was to his balls. He didn't know what would happen if Poe kicked him, every nerve in his body on fire. 

“Fuck....you.." He attempted to swat Poe's leg away, pausing himself up with one arm as he curled in to protect his lower half. "This...is all your fault!" he growled.

“That’s my line,” Poe said and slowly eased himself down again, a predator to wounded prey. “You’re not going to be able to get off too easily that way, General.” He reached out and stroked lightly at Hux’s right calf, the gentlest of touches. He knew from experience what that would feel like through the haze of drug. “And you know you want to get off, General. How desperate you are for it.” He ran his knuckles up the opposite direction. “I’m sure you also know my reputation. How good I could make you feel.”

Hux couldn't help but whine, as the brush of Poes fingers sent shivers up his spine. “S-stop." He was beginning to feel hot again, the skin no longer touching the floor returning to its burning heat. He was already in this predicament, barely able to touch himself as it was so sensitive to do so. How could Poe make him feel good when all he wanted to do was crawl out of his own skin?  
He let himself lay back down, breathing heavily out his mouth. "Y....you did....this...n...now take ...care of it." The idea of ordering it made him feel better, almost as if Poe was not the one with all the power right now.

Poe felt like making him beg, but there was something more fun for him to do. He used his knees to push Hux’s legs apart and give himself greater access. 

“Take care of you, General? I do that all the time, you know. Lead your Ties into battle and see you try to take all the credit, while you give me demerits. Bad General.” And he brought the gloves down on Hux’s cock with a light *smack*. 

“Always looking to give me trouble for no reason. Bad General.” *Smack* went the gloves on his cock again.

“Making me look bad in front of the other pilots, too. Why do you do that, hmm? Bad General.” *Smack* on his balls. 

“Forcing me to stand here at attention while you berate me for nothing. Bad General.” *Smack* and *smack* he double-teamed his cock and balls.

“Why should I take care of you now, hmm? Are you going to be a good General for me?” Poe stroked the soft leather up the length he’d previously hit, before bringing both gloves down with precision arm for a much sharper paint of smacks to the very tip of his cock. *Smack* *Smack*

Hux was not prepared for Poe to get to his knees and spread his own, the brush of the uniform pants on the inside of his thighs felt light sandpaper. He was about to argue against the man's words, but the smack of the gloves against his dick made him cry out, hand going to cover himself, but knocked away. Each successful hit had him jerking in both a weird combination of pain and pleasure, gripping his hands into fists. “Ah…s..stop,” Hux whimpered, the smack at his balls causing lights in his vision, the next one coming so quick he had not recovered before the tip of his dick was alight with sensation from the second smack of the gloves. 

“I’m just taking care of you,” Poe purred, even as he pulled the gloves on over his own hands. They didn’t fit right, stretching over the palm and too long for the fingers. He chuckled and wiggled his hands at Hux, before dropping them to smooth over the length of Hux’s legs from his ankles all the way up to his tender inner thighs. He scraped his nails through the gloves over that section on the way back down, before yanking open his legs even further by the ankles.

Now with Hux splayed open, he surveyed the other man with even more care, using the hold on his legs to maneuver him to his liking for better viewing pleasure. “You’re not hard on the eyes, baby, when you’re not all uptight and barking at me.” 

Hux was losing more and more of himself the longer this went on, feeling as though his mind was shutting off and the only thing he could think of was the feeling of Poe's touch on his body. He didn't like it, the loss of control the more Poe handled him. His body was glistening with sweat, chest heaving as each touch pulled a whine from in between his lips, his eyes distant. "Nng....nn..please.....help..." he moaned, dick hard against his stomach and precome flowing out from the head faster than normal.

Oh. Poe reached down and grasped his own crotch firmly at the sound of Hux begging. Even a single please was more than he’d ever heard from the man before. Certainly, it was against every way the other man normally acted. He squeezed himself for a moment, before turning his attention back to Hux.

“Well, if you ask so sweetly, I guess I can reward good behavior. And remember, General, this is only round one. You’re in for several rounds. The better you behave, the nicer I’m willing to be to you. And I can be very nice, General. Very nice indeed.” His face hardened, eyes cold where they bored into Hux’s. “Or not. It’s your choice.”

And before Hux could respond, he wrapped a hand around his cock and jerked him off, hard and fast, encouraging an overwhelming, quick first release. 

Hux was going to reply before the tight grip of Poe's hand around his dick caught him off guard, the stroke fast and quick. His breath caught in his throat as he cried out, both pain and pleasure building in his belly. He tried to curl in, but his muscles would barely work as his climax built quickly, legs shaking with overstimulation. It hit him hard, his head hitting the floor behind him as he came hard in Poe's hand, crying out again. Come shot out across his chest and onto the floor, voice strained as he let out a clipped sob. His mind was mush, no thoughts in his head as the aftershocks continued and Poe kept stroking, his euphoria turning quickly into a painful overstimulation.

Poe stopped, removed his hands and admired the mess Hux had made of himself and the floor. “My dear General, how long has it been since you’ve even given yourself a hand? Nobody save the teenager should be so juicy. But I’ll happily take credit for it.” He used a gloved hand to scoop come off the floor and signed his name across Hux’s heaving stomach in his own release, smiling as it dried. He pulled off the ruined gloves and dropped them to the side. 

“Hmm, shall I cancel all the rest of your meetings for today, General, or shall I leave you here for the next lucky officer to find? Perhaps you’ve called in more pilots to berate? I bet they’d enjoy having you beg them to get you off, too.  
Hux could finally feel something other than the intense feeling from coming, the coolness of the floor below him gone from his own body heat soaking in. "N...no...please...d...don't let ....them see...me like this.." He would be ruined, and probably already was. 

Poe winked at him again, stood and walked over to Hux’s desk. He grinned as he opened the communicator and issued a written order to Hux’s subordinate to cancel all his appointments for the day, citing an ‘unexpected situation.’ The subordinate, a Mitaka, answered instantly (and somewhat boot-lickingly) that he would take care of it. Poe thumbed off the panel again and returned to his place standing over Hux.

“There, General, now it’s just us. Isn’t that a relief?”

He looked over the still prone man, thinking the drug would be building back up Hux’s need again by now. The relief from his first orgasm would be fading quickly into the heightened necessity for the next. 

Poe circled around, stepping carefully over the mess on the floor. He took a position at Hux’s head, legs spread a little. Here, Hux got a good, long look at Poe’s impressive bulge, as Poe got to enjoy his expressions. “Isn’t it, General?” 

Hux's eyes followed Poe, his body shivering lightly as he watched the man put his grubby hands all over his comm. He was angry for sure, but there wasn't much he could do against any of this right now, whatever Poe had slipped him taking all his self control away. He had hoped he would calm down after the first climax...but it only lasted a few moments, the feeling of his dick getting back to full hardness again took him off guard. Poe's boots stood on either side of his head, making him look up at the only thing he could see which happened to be the crotch of the pilot's pants, and the large bulge inside them. 

“H-how…long…” he groaned, the desire to touch himself growing, “d-does this last?” He knew he wouldn't be getting our of this easily, not with Poe. 

Poe just cocked his hips to give Hux an even better view of what he was packing. “Now, General, why should I tell you that? Or anything? Last I heard, you were threatening me with reconditioning as soon as I helped you defeat the Resistance. Not much in the way of inducement to be generous.”

He noted the way Hux’s cock appeared to be filling again, already at half-mast between his legs. The heat inside him would be rising again, too, obliterating all coherent thought. But he wanted this discussion while the man was still semi-coherent, enough to make deals and remember what he’d said and done in his desperation.

“So, General, what is in it for me?”

A whine escaped him as Hux knew he would need to think for a moment, body already beginning to take the forefront of his mind. "F...first pick....with ...with the squadrons.." His eyes rolled slightly, hands gripped hard against the ground. "B...better upgrades a...and parts..." He was losing himself quickly, hips rolling. "A....and...I won't...I won't recondition you....e...ever.." His hand moved to his cock, but he let it go quickly. "I..I'll even....put a...a note in..your…ahhhh..fuck...file."

“And what about all the demerits you’ve chosen to put in my file, General? All these constant lectures on how I’m a disgrace to the Order? These displease me…a lot.” Poe began a pace around Hux again, occasionally reaching out with his toe to nudge his body. He walked away from him, leaving him lying there, locking the door and securing it. 

“What are you willing to give me to get you through this all the way…and to never speak of it to another soul? What is that worth to you, General Hux?” He stayed away from the other man now, wandering through the office and investigating everything inside of it. “What would your pride and your career be worth, hmmm?” 

“I..I’ll remove them!” Hux pushed the worlds out, mouth beginning to get dry with how much he was panting and sweating. “I’ll remove them all...I’ll n-never give you another.” He slowly turned to his side, the metal floor colder where he turned to. “I’ll ma...make any black mark...o..on your record disappear..” He curled in on himself, hand going back to his dick as he could no longer fight the urge any longer, stroking regardless of the sensitivity.

“We’re almost there, General Hux,” Poe said, moving back to his side and watching him with amused interest. “There’s just one more thing I’ll require of you…you. When I want it, I’ll visit your quarters and have you in any way I wish. No complaints. No refusals. Nothing but wiling compliance to my orders.” He smiled down at Hux. “After all these years of you making me bend to your beck and call, you’ll have to bend to mine.” He went down to one knee and trailed a finger between Hux’s ass, which was exposed as he curled in a ball.

A shiver ran down Hux’s spine at both his words and the touch, his eyes closing tightly as he thought about the situation. He had no leverage, and right now he was vulnerable in more than one way. Poe had him by the balls. 

“F...fine...fine...just help...me...” He knew begging like this only seemed to fuel the other man’s fire, but at this point he had no other options. He believed Poe would leave him on the floor like this with no qualms, leaving Hux writhing on the floor alone.

“Good General,” Poe crooned and scooped Hux off the floor and into his arms. He hauled him easily to the couch and laid him out on the cushions. “We’ll have to get a bit of new decor for your office, too. This couch really is too narrow to have much fun on.” He spread Hux’s legs open and placed one on the arm of the couch and the other on the floor. “Stay.”

He knelt next to the sofa, grabbed Hux by the hips and pulled him closer to give Poe full access to his groin. “No hair pulling, though you can hold. No choking me with your cock, though you can thrust. And no orders, though you can beg.”

And thus saying, he swallowed the leaking cock all the way to the root and pressed his nose into Hux’s red curls.

Hux groaned against the touch as he was hoisted into the air, the act of being carried not even a bother at the moment as he was set down. Surprisingly, whether he knew it was himself or the drug that caused it, he felt a shiver run down his spine from the command to stay. He would have to process that thought later. More commands (or threats if the previous one still applied to the situation as a whole) came, but he understood them, nodding slightly as Poe got down between his legs. 

His eyes widened as the tight wet heat of Poe’s mouth encompassed his dick, head hitting the back of the man’s throat. Well at least Hux knew he was good at giving head, signaling his sexual experience. He moaned hard, head falling back against the couch as his fingers curled against the cushion. “Fuck...fuck..” He mumbled, the underside of his head rubbing along Poe’s tongue ever time he pulled and pushed back down. How was he already so close? The idea of coming twice in a day, let alone twice in a few minute period, was crazy. 

Sucking cock was something Poe learned at a young age as a spice runner and perfected as an art over time and experience. Unlike many others, he didn’t see the act as degrading or disgusting, though he knew how it could be used in that way. Instead, he had perfect control over the reactions of the one he serviced, driving them wild with each bob of his head, flick of his tongue, scrape of his teeth or constriction inches throat. 

(He’d also bitten the cock off a few men who’d dared back him in a corner and attempt to use him sexually in this fashion. Threaten all you wanted about biting, but once your dick was severed, you weren’t going to do anything but scream in a heap on the floor.)

For Hux in the moment, he didn’t offer the bells and whistles, since a simple fellatio would bring Hux screaming to climax in his state. And Poe wanted him to come again, hard and fast and out of control. Then they’d have a little time to play before Hux really got worked up again.

And Poe was all about playing.

Poe’s mouth around his cock was wonderful, and Hux’s head fell back against the couch. The drug he was given must have been an aphrodisiac of some form, something strong enough to effect his body this way. He wanted to punish Poe for bringing something like this on board his ship but....at the moment he wasn’t be able to make a coherent word let alone an argument. 

Besides....he had damned himself to never lecture the pilot again, having spoken in a moment of desperation. He was doomed now, never going to feel as though he could drink a simple cup of tea again without falling prey to the man. 

His climax hit him unexpectedly, his legs twitching as he cried out, coming down Poe’s throat without warning. There wasn’t as much as before obviously, but it still felt like it went on forever as he he came. A few moments later, he calmed down, laying bonelessly on the couch.

Normally, Poe angered when someone came into his mouth without warning, but the signals from Hux’s body indicated the drug had driven him over the edge suddenly. So, he drank him down without hesitation, making sure not to lose a drop. As ‘assisted’ by the aphrodisiac, the release went on longer than normal, especially for a second orgasm in such a short span. But with all his experience, he easily handled Hux and only pulled off when he was limp and likely to be overstimulated. 

Licking his lips, he surveyed the man again, but this time with a very different eye. Hux’s body was his playground now, a place to explore and enjoy all of his sexual proclivities. His hands smoothed over the long legs, before he placed both on the couch. Still moving on his knees, he traced up his torso, smoothing over the area of his ribs with a little frown. 

“You’re a bit thin, General. We my need to deal with that.” 

His hands continued on up, thumbs lightly skimming over his nipples, before he made it all the way up to his shoulders and his neck. He didn’t stop, but used his right hand to caress Hux’s cheek and on up into his hair. He frowned at the this goop that held it back and said, “You shouldn’t be so harsh with this lovely hair, General. I don’t want to be petting a shield. Now turn over and let me see the rest of what is mine.” 

Hux shivered, his dick laying limply against his stomach as Poe moved close and ran his hands along Hux’s body. He barely had the energy to open his eyes as he heard Poe talk, finally feeling as though he could think again, but his body was exhausted. 

“I...I’m not...thin..” He argued, the hand in his hair actually feeling good against his scalp. “A..and messy hair...is out of ...regulation..” 

He didn’t know why he obeyed the command, pushing himself up with shaking arms to sit properly on the couch before beginning to turn around. He stopped part way, a frown pulling at his lips. It must have been the drug making him so compliant. He continued on, his legs shaking as he now had his front half resting on the back of the couch, knees on the cushions.

“You’re terribly thin, General,” Poe countered and traced down his spine, counting each vertebrae. “Not that you’re built to be a strongman. Look at these hips…” His hands fit neatly around them, squeezing lightly. “But you survive on caffeine and stims, don’t you? You’re General Hux, you could dine on the finest the galaxy has to offer, unlike the rest of the officers on this ship, and you don’t. We’ll have to talk about starting to take care of yourself better.” He smacked the thin flat area of his ass with a lazy swat, playful rather than stinging. “And this…there’s almost nothing to it.”

He spread the globes and examined between them, before slipping his fingers in to gently press against the muscle there. “You’ve never had anyone else in here have you, General? But do you finger yourself sometimes in the loneliness of your room and imagine having someone like me to split your ass wide and take you like an animal in heat? I bet you do, don’t you. Naughty General.” He gave the hole a tap with his joined index and forefingers. “We’ll have to work this open slowly, until you’re always loose enough that I can just slide into you whenever I have the desire.” Poe pressed a kiss to his tailbone, before letting him go to run his hands over the back of his legs to his feet.

“Not bad, General. I can work with this. Oh yes, I can.” 

Hux moaned lightly as he let his head rest on the back of the couch. “I...It’s a waste of resources...” He didn’t believe in treating some or himself any different than others. They were a military and things should run smoothly, and if there is a cog that wont turn, remove the cog. He took in a sharp breath at the feeling, not usually somewhere that got touched. 

“A....ahh..” The thought of Poe doing anything with him on more occasions made him react, his limp dick twitching lightly between his legs.

“Starting to feel that third wave rising inside you?” Poe asked and took a seat next to Hux on the couch, still fully clothed. He patted his lap and said, “Come take a seat, General, and we can talk while you get all worked up again. Soon enough, you’ll need me to bring you over again. And then again. By the end, you won’t remember your own name, General, nor care. Be the first good rest you’ve probably gotten in years.” He laughed softly and patted his lap a second time. “Come of your own, General. Don’t make me get you. I reward good behavior. You’ll never lack for orgasms if you do what I say.”

Come again and again? Hux felt a spike of worry come over him, not knowing how he could even be able to come again. By the time a third round came around he figured he would be coming dry. That hurt. 

He whined slightly as he moved, his skin not as sensitive as it was before, but the heat on his belly had grown again. He pulled back from the couch, almost falling into Poe's lap with his current situation not helping him one bit. "I...I can't....do this again..." His dick felt raw, not the skin, but the nerves as he had already been touched so much.

Poe smiled as Hux didn’t even fight the order, but just heaved himself gracelessly on his lap. He arranged him facing outward, so his ass pressed against Poe’s still clad erection. He spread his legs to either side and rubbed over his belly softly. “Shhh, don’t fight it. The more you fight it, the rougher it will be to ride out. And you’ll feel more of the pleasure if you do. I’ve never seen anyone so insistent on suffering the rougher edges.” 

He sighed as his fingers found ribs again and said, “Now, General, we will talk specifics. I am a man who loves my pleasures, and as you will now be one of them, some things in your life will change. Your eating for one. You will begin to eat regular meals with regular calories counts from here on. I will see a better ratio of meat on these bones…or I will have to take a direct hand in feeding you. And I’m sure you don’t want that.”

Hux rested back against Poe, his head against the man’s shoulder. He barely felt ashamed anymore as Poe spread his legs over his. The hand rubbing his stomach felt nice, but it also brought attention to the growing heat inside him again. 

“Nnn...” His eyes stared off before he closed them, mouth parted. He could relax, let this happen and get through it. But then he would be giving in? But there was no getting out of this without going through it, and maybe it would go away faster if he gave in? 

He resisted Poe’s words, realizing the man seemed to be wanting to...take care of him? Then again, it seemed he just wanted Hux in the condition he desired...for his own desires. Which he could understand, if he ever gave into his desires more often. Maybe he could give in somewhat, let himself go just for now and deal with the consequences of it later. He wasn’t normally like that, but the situation seemed to call for it. “O...okay...” He answered simply, not knowing just what all Poe had in store for him. If he played this long enough, maybe Poe would eventually get bored with him.

“My goodness, you are agreeable,” Poe said with a considering hum. “I’m not sure whether I believe you or not. Probably not. When you’re back to feeling more yourself, you’ll decide to rebel somehow. So, I’ll have to keep an eye on you.” He ran the knuckle of his right index finger along the underside of Hux’s still twitching cock. “I’ll need the code to your rooms, of course. You’ll give it to me after we’re done and before I leave.” He tugged Hux further down on his groin, grinding against him. “Do you use stims, General? I bet you do. We’ll manage your use of those, too, hmmm? I want you plenty rested and energetic for me. Not the artificial kind, but real… you know that may be why you’re struggling now. Too many stims is bad for a man’s sexual prowess.” He lightly gripped Hux’s ball-sack and tugged.

“And of course, we’ll spend some of your salary for some special articles for your wardrobe and other things for our games,” he added. “I’m sure it’s mostly untouched, since you never go anywhere or do anything.” He paused, hands still roaming over warmed skin in thoughtless patterns. “Now there’s an idea. I’ve always wanted to spend a week on Zeltros, but the Order does frown on it so…but if I go with you, who’s to complain?” He chuckled and nipped at Hux’s nape. “You’re going to be so good for me, General.” 

Hux laid there as Poe kneaded his dick before fondling his balls, wondering how he never expected a side like this to Poe. He had always assumed the man was popular, constantly hearing tidbits of lewd discussions from the junior officers in the galley. But he never expected the man to be so brazen, going as far as to dive headfirst into using the General of the Finalizer. He would have never guessed. He let his head flop to the side, mouth puffing hot air against Poe’s neck.

“Hnngg...I ...I need stims to...work..” He moaned, the hands on his skin leaving warm trails as they moved. “I ...can’t afford to...miss things..” He had a hard time letting his other officers run things, constantly checking in and doing important tasks himself. Why let others fail when he can do it right the first time? 

He grimaced at the thought of going to Zeltros, the grimy planet of trouble it was gave the Order all the reason to discourage those on leave from going to it.

“You’re like a rag doll,” Poe said and flopped Hux’s arms around. “I asked for compliance, but not for a noodle.” He pushed Hux to the side, off his lap and back to the cushions. “I could just let the Troopers in now.” He stood and brushed off his pants, grimacing at the brush over his erection. He wandered over to the desk, prepared to give the command to allow meetings to start again. “I am not in that dire need of a plaything, even one with the benefits you would bring.” 

Hux made a small sound as he hit the cushions, eyebrows furrowing in confusion before he watched Poe walk to his desk. No! He couldn’t let Poe call anyone in! He quickly pushed himself up, falling unsteadily to his knees on the ground. “No! Wait!” He didn’t want the other man to call them in, but there was a small desire in him to have Poe stay...because he wanted him. too. “Don’t....please...I’ll do anything.” He couldn’t believe himself, falling to his knees at the feet of Poe Dameron begging him. He found that despicable, but the growing hard-on between his legs didn’t think so.

Poe turned back to Hux and crossed his arms, leaning against the desk with one hip. He looked down at the other man through hooded eyes, feeling another rush of fire through his veins. “Anything, General?” He licked his lips and dragged his teeth over the bottom one. “Have you ever sucked a cock, General? Not recently, if you have. Too degrading for a man like you? Come over here. Stay on your knees.” He tapped his groin. “I want your face tight here. Rub against me like a good pet.” His sharp gaze had caught the increased boner Hux sported, too, and he reached out with one hand and gestured the other man closer. 

Hux grimaced, his eyes flicking from Poe’s crotch to his face. He had before, once as a teen but it had been a long time. He huffed slightly, his lips pulled into thin lines as he moved closer, having to crawl on his hands and knees towards him. He had to do this if he didn’t want to get caught like this....he could do this. He got up on his knees at Poe’s feet, looking up at him as he rested his hands on either of Poe’s hips.

“You really aren’t good at taking orders, are you, General?” Poe asked and threaded his fingers into Hux’s hair. He pulled him forward and buried Hux’s nose in the bulge at his groin. “I would have preferred you not to make me work so hard for this.” He rubbed against the General’s face, eyelids lowered at the double pleasure- pure physical and the chance to humiliate a man who’d taken delight in tormenting him. “But as long as you are, I’m going to come all over you, General, and rub it in, so you smell like me and are covered in my seed all day, beneath that impeccable uniform. And you can think about that while you go back to the Bridge later. Know that it will be a commonplace thing for you eventually, being covered in my seed and scent. Marked so only we ever know.” His hips bucked forward at his own words, pushing harder into Hux’s face.

Poe released him and began to undo the fastenings of his pants to free his cock from confinement. “Mmm, that’s better. These pants really are too tight for comfort.” 

Hux moaned, his face pressing hard against the fabric covered dick. And no, Hux was great at taking orders, when it benefited him and when it was from someone he respected on all ways. He did respect Poe’s piloting skills but everything else? He would have to wait and see. 

The idea of being covered in Poe’s come was...less than ideal. What if someone noticed? What if someone could.....smell it!? 

He fell back onto his calves when Poe pushed harder and let him go, his mouth parted as he breathed uneasily staring up at him. He watched the man undo his pants, pulling out his own dick which- well, Hux had to admit it was nice looking. Just because Hux rarely (never) participated in sexual endeavors didn’t mean he wasn’t appreciative of the male body. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing he would have to fit that thing in his mouth (which as much as he got called a big mouth behind his back for his abilities to give speeches, didn’t translate into what he could actually fit in his mouth). He could do this, he could best this man and show him up. Maybe if he went for it Poe would get bored? Maybe he liked the fight he gave? Hux pushed back up on to his knees with a determined face, keeping eye contact as he reached out with his hand to take hold of Poe’s dick.

As Hux approached, a set expression on his face, Poe took him (more carefully) by the hair again with his left and rubbed his thumb along his scalp. “You like the look of me, baby? I’m no easy mouthful. You’re going to need to open that pretty mouth wide to swallow me down.” He used his right hand to caress Hux’s face, tracing his lips. 

Fighting or willing, Poe intended to get the most out of the General. He enjoyed his partners consensual for the most part, but Hux had done more than most to anger him. And he was fairly damn sure he could get Hux to enjoy himself in the end. That was always the best part about some of these more dubious encounters. 

His eyes locked with Hux’s now, and he let a smile dance on his mouth, as he pushed up from the desk and sward his feet. “Come on now, baby,” he murmured, voice honey soft now. “I see you want to show off for me. Show me you’re not afraid. Go on. Prove to me how good a cock sucker you are.” 

Hux's mouth twitched in irritation, narrowing his eyes as he kept eye contact. He would prove Poe wrong, prove to him that he could do anything he set his mind on. It's how he made rank so quickly! Well...not sexually, but he had placed top of his class in the academy, excelled at every position he had been placed in and led men admirably his entire command. He didn't give Poe an answer as he opened his mouth, holding his breath as he took the cock in his mouth, closing his eyes. 

It smelled and tasted musky, not dirty or anything (in fact he could smell the standard issue soap on his skin), but it was a taste he wasn't used to. His eyebrows furrowed as he coughed, pulling back to try and not choke. Maybe he had gone way too fast for this first moment.

“Easy, baby,” Poe murmured and stroked his hair. “I’m not in a rush. Why should you be? Take your time. Feel how good it is to just open up for me and let go of everything else.” He pushed his cock in a little, but not enough to sting or hurt. He could and might at any moment, but he was feeling generous, with a naked General on his knees for him. An inexperienced man sexually, who was trying so hard to prove himself unfazed by Poe’s demands. It just made Poe want him more.

He urged Hux off his cock using the hold on his hair and stroked himself a few times by hand. “Just the tip,” he said. “Learn what you’re doing. You’re a smart man. Don’t plunge in before you know the basics.” 

Hux could feel the heat coming back, face flushed for many reasons as Poe stuck the head of his dick back in his mouth. He closed his eyes again, the musky smell of Poe starting to turn him on in ways he hadn't expected it too as he slowly sucked on the tip. He wasn't experienced, but his dick was hard between his legs. Whatever drug Poe had used was beginning to even out, making him feel more relaxed now and willing, instead of hyper sensitive and hot. He supposed it was a good thing, but his mind wasn't able to focus on that right now, the hand in his hair and the dick in his mouth keeping him distracted.

“That’s good, baby. So good. Just try a little more now.” Poe inched a little more in and thrust in and out, just letting himself enjoy the sensations. “Give me a little teeth. Careful, careful,” he encouraged. His eyes closed for a long moment, before he pulled out of Hux’s mouth again.

“Mmm, look at that chub you’ve got going on now. Not so bad to service me, is it? Let me see you fuck your hand, baby. Looks like that third wave is riding you a bit easier, huh? You’re ready to really enjoy yourself. Go on, I want to watch you enjoy yourself.”

He hitched his hip back on the desk again and took himself in hand, lazily cupping himself, before stroking. “Like me, baby. No shame.”

Hux looked almost confused when Poe pulled away, his mouth staying open as a string of spit clung to his lips from Poe's dick before breaking on his chin. He closed his mouth, looking down at his dick before back up to Poe. His hand moved down to take himself, eyes fluttering at the touch as he slowly stroked himself. 

It was weird, he felt so calm all the sudden, Poe standing above him with the ceiling light shining down behind him illuminating is figure. He watched as Poe stroked his dick lazily as well, the dark head oozing a slow dribble of precome up and over his hand as he watched Hux touch himself. Maybe this wasn't so bad....maybe, just maybe, he could give in a bit more. 

Hux's eyes closed as he moaned, hand gripping his own dick a bit harder at the tip for a moment before stroking again. He didn't feel as sensitive now, the touches no longer making him jump with every one.

“A natural,” Poe said quietly. “Finding your headspace where it’s nice and good.” He allowed them both some time to just stroke themselves, watching Hux. 

Stepping forward, he took Hux’s head in both hands this time. “Now, you’re going to suck me and get yourself off at the same time,” he purred. “Your can hold on to me if you need to. Later I’ll teach you to finger your ass and stroke yourself while sucking me off. But you’re new…we’ll go easy.”

He rubbed his cock over both of Hux’s cheeks, smearing precome across the length. He then nudged his mouth again and began to ease himself back inside. “Gonna take more of me, so keep relaxed. Just let me have your mouth.” 

Hux's cheeks went more red, letting his mouth open, tongue sticking just past his teeth as he Poe pushed back in. His eyes fluttered closed, moving to brace one hand on Poe's thigh as he stroked himself a bit faster, taking in quick short breaths as Poe lightly fucked his mouth. It wasn't painful, nor was he gagging yet (though Poe had yet to stick his dick that far in yet.) 

He moaned slightly, his own dick hard in his hand as he once again looked up at Poe, his face framed in light. He wasn't getting close as fast as he had been before, but he could definitely feel the warmth pool in his belly at the thought of the dick in his mouth and the idea that Poe would teach him to finger himself. These thoughts wouldn't let him go, only getting more and more vivid.

“That’s a good boy,” Poe praised warmly, delighted by the moan, the obvious signs Hux was giving in to everything Poe demanded (and offered). “Such a good boy for me.” He stroked the red locks and ran one hand over Hux’s cheeks, feeling the blush. “Look at how well you’re taking my cock now.” He drove himself a little faster and a little deeper every couple of thrusts, building so Hux could keep up. 

And then he froze, most of the way in. “I’m going to push the rest in now, baby. You can take it, can’t you? You want to be a good General for me and take all of my cock. Look at hard you are from pleasuring me. So good. Relax now.” 

He slowly pushed his hips forward to feed Hux all of him and bury his noise in thick, black curls. 

Hux's hand stroked faster on his dick, breathing out his nose steadily to not pass out as he sucked on Poe's dick. He barely noticed how wet his chin was, or the sweat on his brow from exertion, Poe thrusting in deeper and deeper in small increments. 

When Poe froze, his eyes snapped open to look up at the man, his eyebrows pursed together in concern before he quickly let his jaw relax as he was forced down onto the rest of the cock, eyes squeezing shut as his nose and lips pressed hard against the thick tufts above Poe's dick. It was also just at that exact moment that Hux came, his hand having not stopped stroking as Poe had done what he had done, moaning hard as he almost gagged against the cock in his mouth.

“Oh, you little slut,” Poe breathed out in awe, his own pleasure spiking high enough that he had to fight down the need to come. He’d never expected Hux to react so perfectly to swallowing his whole cock. If this exemplified Hux’s true nature, then Poe had hit the literal jackpot by complete accident. And if he planned to keep his new little toy running like this, he’d need to treat him carefully. 

He kept himself still and steady while Hux spilled, using his mouth as a warmer, a placeholder for later. But when the other man was clearly through, he shifted his hips to remind him. “You’re not done here, baby. And you came without me. Better show me how well you can apologize for that. Come on now, be a good boy and apologize with your mouth.” 

Hux felt tears spill from the corners of his eyes, fighting the urge to gag again as Poe ground his hips against his face. His legs were shaking lightly from climax, but the hands on either side of his head kept him steady as he pulled back to get some air, the tip of Poe’s dick still in his mouth as he collected himself. He moaned lightly as a few aftershocks ran through him, the hand he had jerked off with still holding his now limp dick almost protectively as he knelt there. He knew Poe would want to come, his work not over yet as he continued to suck him off. He knew he didn’t have any skills, but he tried as he could, realizing his gag reflex wasn’t as...active as most people’s might be.

The blowjob was definitely unskilled, but Hux was obviously trying without complaint, and that alone drove Poe toward his orgasm. He pushed the other man off just as he was about to reach his peak and grabbed his cock, directing the spurts over Hux’s face and down his torso. He stroked himself with wild abandon, groaning, and made sure not a drop got anywhere, but on the other man. He wiped the final bit off the tip and smeared it over Hux’s bottom lip, pulling it out to do so.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, that was good. You’re such a good boy. Look at my pretty boy, all decorated with my come. Fuck, you look edible. Do you like being marked by me, baby? Tell me you do; let me hear you, baby boy.” 

Hux had fully expected the man to come down his throat, but instead he was left mouth wide open staring up at him as he had to suddenly close his eyes. He closed his mouth, twitching as the warm come hit his face and then his chest, cooling quickly in the cold room. He instinctually flicked his tongue out as Poe wiped come onto his lip, the salty taste making him grimace slightly as he looked up at Poe. He didn’t know what to say, feeling as though he wasn’t completely himself his eyes slightly lidded as he nodded, honestly not minding the mess at the moment. “I-I don’t know...” he admitted, jaw aching lightly at the over use.

“Hmmm, that’s alright. You’re still new. Someday, you’ll crave it,” Poe said and ran a finger over the cooling mess on Hux’s face, sucking his finger clean. “You’ll beg me for the privilege.” 

“Now, stand up and let me look at you again. I suspect you’ll have a bit of a breather before the next time. Enough time to get something to drink and sit down. You’ve lost a lot of fluids, baby boy. You need some water and a meal bar to replenish. Can I trust you to get them and consume them all, hmm? No.” Poe shook his head and pointed at the sofa. “Go get them and bring them over there. You’ll sit at my feet, and I’ll make sure you don’t leave anything behind. Go on now.” He lightly swatted Hux’s ass, even as he straightened himself back up and moved over to the couch. 

He removed his boots and socks, the first articles of clothing he’d taken off, and stretched out on the cushions. He pointed at the floor near his head. “You’ll sit there.” 

Hux’s legs were shaky as he stood, not even thinking about the fact he was obeying these commands so easily. He was thirsty, his mouth dry and his body shivering lightly as his sugars were low. He jumped at the smack, walking over to the small cabinet he had for food and drink as he grabbed a water and a random flavored protein bar before walking over. 

His eyes were glassy as he sat down, staring at the water bottle for a moment before twisting the cap and starting to drink. He was really thirsty all the sudden, gulping the water down without even taking a breath before he got half way done, panting hard as he leaned to the side against the couch. 

He didn’t know why Poe insisted he sit on the floor....well maybe he did, knowing it was a place below him. He finally set the water down, working the bar open with his shaking hands as he took an idle bite, head resting on the couch cushion near Poe’s own head, chewing lazily.

Poe moved his hand to begin stroking Hux’s hair, watching him eat with a contented expression. “Starting tomorrow morning, you will reduce your caf and stim use. I realize you’re probably addicted to them both, so we’ll wean you off them slowly. I’ll keep a chart of your use of them and your progress getting off of them. Once you’re not addicted, we’ll use them as a rewards system When you’re good, you’ll get extra. When you’re not, you’ll have none.” He pointed at the water. “Finish that. You’ll need another bottle soon.”

“Food is not negotiable. I’ll chart your calorie intake, too. That will get healthy starting today. If you’re not eating, punishment will begin immediately. We’ll start simple…with spankings. Hand to bare ass. Resist and that will increase quickly in amount and type. You need to do a lot of sitting in your job, General. You don’t want an ass covered in sores.”

“Off duty, General, this body belongs to me. And you will take care of it. I am happy to be very good to you, to teach you how to let go of yourself and enjoy what we’ll do together. But I’m also capable of great anger if you try to disobey me.” He ran a finger over Hux’s mouth. “My advice is…don’t.”

Why was this man so worried about his eating habits? Was he really just concerned about him and decided to take a new form of intervention? No, it was most likely he wanted him in a specific form and deemed it necessary to get him to that form. Hux didn't know how this would effect his work, what little off duty time was usually regulated to sleep (what he could get) and catching up on work that had been put on the back burner. 

He ate silently, jaw aching from their activities as his eyes wandered to look at Poe's relaxed form on the couch. Hux did feel okay right now, not hurting (other than the jaw but that was to be expected) and his skin felt a bit over used but otherwise....he felt content. Tired from the exertion maybe, but still content. Was this so bad? Had he been unwittingly pulled into something he hadn't realized he was okay with? 

He nodded lightly in understanding, putting the last bite of the protein bar in his mouth. The hand in his hair felt nice, wild strands pushed everywhere from his hair gel being pulled apart, Poe's fingers scratching at seldom touched places. "Okay," he mumbled as he grabbed the water, feeling so very drained and compliant. Was this Poe's doing? Or had he let himself fall into this feeling that he had no way to describe?

Poe also felt very content with the General sitting docile at his side on the floor and the last effects of his orgasm still singing in his blood. He continued to stroke Hux’s hair in a gentle way, finding that every bit as satisfying to his ego as having Hux suck him off. Tilting back Hux’s head, he wiped the stray crumbs off his mouth. 

He tugged at Hux’s lower lip with his thumb, before slowly slipping the appendage into his mouth, curious for his response. He hoped the General would naturally suck at the finger or at least make an attempt to. Training Hux to use his fingers as a natural gag and soother would suit Poe just fine. In fact, the idea of General Hux sucking his thumb as a form of relaxing pleased Poe very much, just as good as any sex act.

He stretched a little on the couch and made a satisfied noise. “When we get the new furniture for this office, do get a similar type of couch, only larger. It is rather comfortable, and I do want us both to be comfortable, baby boy.”

Hux felt the pull on his head, eyes catching Poe's before he closed them. He felt the rub of Poe's thumb against his lip, not knowing what he was doing before he pressed into his mouth further. He let his mouth open to let Poe push in, his mouth too tired to stay shut as he felt Poe poke around before he needed to swallow the spit in his throat, closing around the thumb. It was almost cathartic he realized, similar to the biting the back of his comm pen or his finger nails he so often did. 

He let his head rest on the couch cushion as Poe spoke, noting what he wanted, but pushing it back to think on later. He could tell this wouldn't be a one time thing, Poe planning so deeply on this. Had he planned this? Had he desired Hux like this before this happened? 

That was a thought in of itself, someone desiring him. He had never been desired before. What if Poe did? And this was his way of showing it? A small bit of warmth grew in him at the thought, allowing himself to be desired no matter the way. 

He nodded slightly at Poe's request, hands resting in his lap as he leaned against the couch. He was getting tired, almost as if the actions they were doing now was more exhausting than the rest. Though it may have been due to the fact he actually felt content and comfortable, which wasn't normal.

Poe felt Hux’s mouth close over his thumb, followed by the lightest of sucking and nibbles. His smile got easier, looser on his face at this further sign of acceptance by the General of their new arrangement. “You’re taking this all very well, baby boy. I’m pretty sure I’ll end up rewarding you at the end of today for that. Your body’s probably gonna heat up on you one more time before you’re ready just to rest. If you continue to be good, I’ll make your last time nice for you.”

He hadn’t planned all this, was the thing. The aphrodisiac, sure. But he’d planned to maybe fuck Hux once and leave him to the mercy of others or just leave without touching him at all. This deal…he hadn’t imagined it at all, but once he realized the possibilities, his keen mind quickly assembled them into a plan. How he could make this work and keep a General of the First Order (Hux, no less!) as his personal fucktoy and sub.

“Fuck,” he muttered and reached down to cup himself when his cock twitched again. “You’re going to be good for my libido, too, baby boy.” He undid his pants and began a lazy stroking of himself.

Hux groaned at the idea of another round, body and mind were already tired. He didn't think he could touch his dick again, it hanging limp between his legs and throbbing every so often. How would he come otherwise? His mind was too muddled to think further as he pulled back slightly, enough to be able to talk. “I- I can't again..." His lips rested against Poe's thumb. He could already feel the gentle warmth of another round spreading through him, his cheeks red and his eyes still dilated slightly.

“Hush,” Poe said and eased his thumb back into Hux’s mouth. “You’ll get there. Don’t rush. I can see you’re already on your way. You do blush beautifully, baby boy. I look forward to seeing my marks on your pale skin.” He slid his thumb over Hux’s tongue in a gentle slide. 

With his other hand, he continued to massage himself, lazy in his strokes. “And I will be ready when you are. We will come together this time, since you have been a good boy. I’d like to come on your ass. Cover both sides of you before I redress you in your uniform.”

A small whine came from Hux as Poe pressed his thumb back into Hux’s mouth, his mouth settling down around it once again, the feeling of Poe brushing it back and forth didn’t seem to make him gag. 

He reached down to palm himself lightly, his dick jumping at Poe’s words. For some reason he couldn’t understand...the praise got to him, sent a shiver down his spine. No one ever told him he was good or did good. He had been called useless, weak and everything else under the sun, but good? Not once. That hit him deep, striking a cord he hadn’t know he had as his eyes flittered closed, as he palmed himself a bit harder than before.

Poe noted the movement of Hux’s body and leaned over to peek down at him. “Are you touching yourself, baby boy? Did I say you could do that, hmm?” He pressed down a little on Hux’s tongue, but released without pain. “I didn’t say you couldn’t before though, either. So, rule one for my baby boy, he doesn’t touch himself without my permission. Do you understand? I need you to repeat that for me and say you understand.” He removed his thumb and waited for Hux with an expectant expression on his face. 

This was a critical moment in this endeavor, Poe testing just how much he could get away with and how fast. If Hux fought, Poe could force him, but it would be so much sweeter if Hux wanted this. Wanted someone to dominate him in his private time, as he dominated others publicly. 

“Will you be a good baby boy for me,” he coaxed, “and wait until I give you permission?” 

Hux's face went red, his eyes catching Poe's for a moment as he realized that he had been ‘caught’ doing something he hadn't realized he shouldn't have done. His eyes fluttered closed at the pressure on his tongue, not painful, but a warning. His hand reluctantly slipped away from himself, eyebrows creased as he realized he would have to vocalize the order. He nodded lightly. "I...I won't touch....myself without....your permission..." It was forced, the ginger unused to saying things like this.

Poe shivered in delight and praised in that same sweet tone he’d used before, “Good boy. Such a good boy for me. Let me see you touch yourself, baby boy. I want to see how you like to touch. Turn around and spread your legs for me, so I can see all of you.” 

He sat up on the couch and finally began divesting of all the rest of his clothes. He’d debated leaving them on for the whole sessions, but the desire to feel Hux’s bare skin all over his overwhelmed him. He stood to undo and kick off the pants finally leaving him in all his own bare glory.

“You can look at me as much as you want, baby boy. I may tell you not to sometimes, but unless I do, look as much as you want. I like to know your eyes are on me. That you want to see me.” 

Hux shivered as Poe did it again, the deep feeling inside him only sinking deeper as he watched Poe stand and undress, eyes scanning him from top to bottom before returning to look at Poe’s face. 

The idea of spreading his legs in such a low position made him blush harder, but at the same time he knew he wanted more now, the warmth in his belly growing steadily already. He scooted back away from the couch to give himself room, his lungs taking small breaths again as he prepared himself mentally to do yet another new thing. He lowered his head, turning onto his hands and knees before turning around, arms and legs shivering lightly as he held himself up, ass end facing Poe. Hux usually stayed fully covered most his life, and a life of ship living didn’t lend him to getting much color on his skin, his body pale on every part of him. The light hair that covered his legs and arms was only visible in the bright light of the office, covered in a fine covering of peach fuzz. The thickest patches of hair were his head and crotch, the fine pubic hair also soft and light where it nestled above his dick.

Poe admired his General, his baby boy, displaying himself so willingly on the floor at his feet. His insides swooped and soared on the feeling of power, almost as good as piloting. Hux was lovely, with long legs that Poe knew he’d have wrapped around him often. And probably tied up in various positions, too. He frowned at the marks on his back and stepped forward to examine them more closely, touching them gently. They were not new, which was good for whomever had dealt them.

“You are gorgeous, baby boy,” he said. “We’ll help make sure you’re better fed and rested and you’ll be even more gorgeous. Now, stand up, still facing away from me.” He wandered away to fetch another bottle of water and see if there was anything that could double as lubricant. Finding nothing really useful, he sighed and returned to Hux. “We’ll have to stock up this room and your quarters for our sessions. I don’t like being unprepared.”

Hux's head rested on the ground below him, his forehead against the cool metal floor feeling nice. He had heard Poe get up but had not expected the light touch on his back, fingers grazing scars lightly. His cheeks heated up, realizing Poe had seen his old scars from childhood, the marks of failure. He pushed up at the command, sitting back on his legs as he watched Poe move around, seeing the frown on his face when he realized there was nothing to use. He wondered what his quarters would look like after Poe was done with him, how many changes he would make. 

”What...do you need?" He frowned, pushing up onto his legs as he stayed facing the direction he had been.

Poe wrapped his arms around Hux’s narrow waist and pulled him back so he could feel Poe’s erection press against his ass. “Lubricant,” he said and nipped at that long, pale neck, on his tiptoes to do so. He found a spot that was just below where Hux’s uniform collar would cover and worried up his first mark on pale skin. His teeth closed on the mark, before he released and licked over the spot a few times.

“Mine,” he said with quiet satisfaction. “Anybody else making a mark on you now…” He trailed off with a low growl and tugged Hux closer.

He slid a hand down to firmly hold Hux’s burgeoning interest for a squeeze, before lifting the fingers to Hux’s mouth. “In the absence of lube, spit will have to do. Lick until you’re happy with what’s there. As little or as much as you want me to jerk you off with.”

Hux made a noise as his body was pulled tight against Poe, shivering at the touch, feeling Poe's erection against his ass. “You're....not going to do anything else?" he mumbled as he felt Poe's mouth against his neck, moaning slightly at the tongue and teeth on his flesh. The idea that he was taken was new, not having expected to be taken or wanted by anyone. His mouth opened slowly, allowing Poe’s hand in.

“Well, that’s one way to get my hand wet,” Poe murmured, but bit his nape with a sharp pressure that left a mark instantly. “I said lick. You listen to me and do what I say.” He removed his fingers and held them up again.

His hips jerked where they nestled near Hux’s, pushing his cock more firmly into the pert ass. “I might. I might do anything at any time. That’s something you’re going to learn to expect and accept. What I want will happen. Sometimes, that’ll involve me asking you for what you want. But don’t count on it.” He smiled and kissed the second mark, the one on Hux’s nape. “Second rule, your body belongs to me. Repeat it.” 

He yanked Hux back, making him stumble a little, and let him feel the power in his arms and legs. He could toss the taller man around as they were currently built. “Repeat it, baby boy.”

Hux gasped at the harder bite, his mouth clamping shut as he groaned. He reached out with his tongue, starting to lick at the digits near his mouth. He breathed shallowly as he licked, Poe's voice in his ear and the warmth of his body against his own made his knees weak. His dick twitched at Poe's actions. He made a noise when Poe tugged him, moaning at the show of strength. "Ahh...ah....I...I belong.." He took in a deep breath, fighting the urge to push against it. "Hnn...to...you..." The last few words were whispered, his voice shaking.

“Good boy,” Poe praised and moved his now wet fingers to stroke Hux expertly into full hardness. “Such a good boy for me.” He was more thrilled than ever, as the other man gave not just his body, but himself to Poe. And with trembling voice, but nothing more to indicate he was fighting the idea. He licked again over the mark on Hux’s nape.

His fingers played nimbly over Hux’s cock, building his pleasure with consummate skill. “You feel perfect in my arms, baby boy. You like the way I touch you, hmm? I want you to do something for me…I’m not going to order you yet, but I think you’ll do it because you want to. Every night, when you go to bed, I want you to think of me touching you like this, pleasuring you. You won’t touch yourself. You don’t have permission to touch. But you’ll get hard for me anyway, won’t you? Go to sleep aching for my touch. Tell me you’ll try this for me.” He gave a particularly sweet stroke to the head of his cock 

His own erection slipped now between Hux’s legs, and he hissed in his own pleasure. He started a series of small thrusts into his thighs, smearing his own leakage around and easing his way.

Hux groaned, hands curling into fists by his side as he had no where else to place them, wishing he had something to hold onto. Hux had learned a lot about the human mind, and Poe, in this time. Hux learned that he craved attention, touch and praise his whole life, but somehow kept that side of him contained until now, the flood gates gone and the waters free to flow. 

He also learned that the human mind was weak. Somehow, Poe had been able to in the span of barely an hour, take Hux down to his very base, his core of desires and pull them up from where he had buried them. This also taught Hux that Poe was smart, much smarter than he had previously given him credit for. The pilot might not have known the outcome, but he surely knew what to do with the opportunities given to him. 

He shivered at the thought, not being allowed to touch himself, and it made him think of how often they would be doing this. Hux was going to be made to wait, which was something Hux was never really ever good at. He heard the request to try it, try thinking of Poe when he wasn't allowed to touch himself. He groaned, the large calloused hand over the head of his dick made his knees shake. The slide of Poe's dick between his thighs was odd but not uncomfortable, a new feeling to add to the rest. “I- I'll try,” he moaned.

He felt the desire to make the man lose some form of control, the idea to pull his legs tighter around Poe's dick to give it more friction. He did so, pulling his feet ankle to ankle as his thighs gripped down on Poe's dick. 

Poe saw he was trying, the hands curled at his sides to not touch. The leg maneuver was iffy, but he hadn’t told him he couldn’t do things like that, and it was an obvious effort to try and increase Poe’s pleasure. Besides, Hux was new to this idea, and the rules weren’t laid down yet. 

“You can touch me,” Poe murmured in his ear. “Wherever you can reach without moving more than your arms.” He bit the lobe and tugged sharply. “A reward for being a good, sweet boy. Now rule number three…you’re not to stifle your reactions unless I tell you to. I want to hear every moan, every word, every scream, every gasp, everything when we’re together. Sometimes, I’m going to want to hear that even when you’re gagged. But no controlling yourself. That’s for me, too. Repeat it for me. And then do it.”

He bucked sharply between Hux’s thighs several times, deliberately hitting the other man’s sack with each forward thrust. His own pleasure built on itself, and he bit down on Hux’s shoulder in possessive passion. He fought for his control, wanting this to last. (At the very least, wanting to make sure Hux came first.)

The bite at Hux's earlobe signaled that Poe had caught him in his actions, though the man didn't seem to mind. Did Hux want to touch him? He sure felt the urge to as the grip around him tightened like a vice, holding him snug. 

The idea that he was being pushed to be vocal was also a new one to Hux, having used his voice for speeches his whole life while his fellow officers mocked him behind his back. Jabber Jaw they called him then, always able to go on and on about topics the others had no knowledge of. Hux could be vocal, that was easy. 

“Nnnggg..." Poe's hand on his dick was beginning to get him close, the pull in his belly and the warmth in his body getting more and more pronounced. “Nn…no …. c… controlling…. mmmhhnn....my....myself.." 

He gave a small shout at Poe's speed between his legs, the tip of his dick hitting the underside of his balls with each thrust. "Ahhh...fuck.." His toes curled, legs shaking as his hands opened to hold onto Poe's hips behind him, needing something to hold onto.

“Oh, my good boy is an overachiever,” Poe praised. “Pledged not just his body but himself. Not just the control of his voice, but all control. Such a good, beautiful boy.” He sped his stroking of Hux’s cock, thumbing over the slit with each pull. “Sooo, sooo good.” All of this praise went directly into Hux’s ear, an intimate stream of sweetness. “You feel right in my arms, fit perfectly against me. You’re glorious, baby boy.”

With Hux now holding on to his hips and helping grind them together, Poe could move his hand to spread against his chest and further anchor their bodies as they worked in tandem to orgasm. “Yes, yes,” he growled as his thrusts were even harder and the area between Hux’s thighs was slick with sweat and precome. “Come on, baby boy, work with me. Move this pretty little ass.” He gripped at the base of Hux’s cock to act as a ‘stopper’ on him for a moment.

“You close, baby boy? Hmm. Tell me.” 

The praise went straight to his dick, combined with the quicker strokes of Poe's hand he was getting very close, his mind feeling like static as he felt the build. "Gnnn......ahh.." His mouth opened as each string of words fed into his inner desires, effecting him more than anyone could have guessed.

Hux had no choice but to push back, Poe's thrusting pushing him off balance, having to push back to correct his stance. He could tell this only furthered Poe's enthusiasm, the man hard between his legs and the warm wetness of his precome slicking his legs. His moans got louder, more clipped as Poe stroked him, but let out a louder groan of frustration and pleasure when the man stopped, gripping the base hard. "Nnngggg ahh...p..please...." He could feel himself getting so close, so close. "I..I'm so ...so close..please.." An edge of desperation was on his voice.

“You may come for me,” Poe said into Hux’s right ear. “You’ve been a good boy. And good boys get to come.” He himself was on the brink, but he forced himself still on a forward thrust, Hux trapped back against him. His fist on Hux felt like it should blur as he jacked him fast and hard to get all of that final orgasm from him, to truly ring his balls clean. To work out the last of the aphrodisiac that had been such a bargain, despite the expense, because of the prize Poe now held in his arms.

And whatever Poe captured, he never let escape. It was one of the factors that made him such a deadly fighter pilot. He had all of the instincts of the predator and once a juicy prey found itself in his claws and teeth or under the sight of his guns, there was no escape. He had Hux bound to him, and only Poe could release him now.

In all senses.

“Come for me!” he commanded.

Hux's head fell back against Poe's shoulder, his body shaking as Poe stroked him fast and hard. His mind going blank as he cried out, the orgasm hitting him softer than the ones before, but no less intense. His legs clenched, his orgasm tightening his muscles as tears streamed down the side of his face, his heart pounding and fingers gripping tightly against Poe's hips. His cries were broken and rough, cutting out as he finally peaked. His body swayed a bit, pressing back with some of his weight against Poe as his body continued to twitch in the after shocks. He whined, mind a mess. “Nn...nnnggg,..."

Poe milked Hux’s cock and balls dry, but didn’t linger, wanting this to be a reward and not the punishment that overstimulation might cause. He used one hand to grip Hux’s right hip to stabilize him, keeping him up as he escaped Hux’s hold to step back and direct his own release. He spurted over the flat of Hux’s ass and the back of his thighs and up a little over his hips and lower back. He was just as copious as before, driven by the entire experience and his own ridiculous libido. 

“Fuck, yeah,” he sighed, finishing painting Hux with his claim, now front and back. “Oh that was lovely, baby boy. You and I are going to have such fun.”

He eased them both down on to the couch and gave Hux his thumb again to act as a soother. Besides, he wanted a few moments to himself to calm down and plot his next moves. And to see what Hux did.

The come that hit Hux's back, ass and thighs was warm against the cold air of the room, making it easy to tell where it was. He moved easily, falling in line with Poe as he guided him back onto the couch, pressed into Poe's side, head lulled against his chest as Poe once again thumbed his mouth open. He parted his lips, letting Poe stick his thumb in without a fight as he laid there, catching his breath. The taste of Poe's come greeted him, but he honestly didn't care. 

His muscles twitched ever few seconds, his body tired and mind numb from the activities of the last hour, a buzzing sensation in his head. He felt warm, but for an entirely different reason than the drug, complacent and worn out. His eyes fluttered open, looking around a bit as he tried to keep himself awake.

“Shhh, you’re going to crash a bit, baby boy,” Poe murmured. “I could let you do it alone, but…you were good for me.” He tugged and pushed and angled until Hux was laid out on the couch, on top of him, his head on Poe’s broad chest. He had to remove his thumb during this, but fed it back to Hux when he had him as he wanted. At this angle, he could rub his come all over the rest of Hux’s back, smoothing it over and into his skin. “Suck my thumb. It will help you calm.” 

He closed his own eyes for a few moments, allowing a bit of enjoyment of the last of the buzzing along his nerves, as well as the compliance of his new possession. (And yes, Poe already thought along these lines. Hux had given in. He was Poe’s.) It was a fitting end to an excellent day. After all, Poe had just completed a difficult mission successfully, destroying several enemy targets with no damage to his own ship. The majority of the group that left with him didn’t return, but that was business as usual with the First Order. 

So, excellent bit of flying, excellent bit of sex. Life was good.

But so much better because he’d landed himself a General. Hux, yet. A top General. 

Hux helped Poe move him by not stiffening up, helping slightly to get him on top of Poe's chest where he now laid. Poe was warm, chest rumbling as he spoke, and Hux practically melted into the other man. He readily accepted the digit again, not knowing why Poe was so persistent, but feeling calmed regardless. The hand rubbing his back also calmed him, his breath coming in steady as his eyes closed. 

He wanted to fall asleep right then and there, his body truly and utterly worn out. Hux was thoroughly glad Poe had canceled the rest of his meetings, knowing he would have extra work for tomorrow, but set it aside in his mind. He moaned lightly as he took a deep breath, the feelings he had earlier this day forgotten.

“Now, baby boy, while you’re warm and content and soothed,” Poe said, smiling at the way Hux suckled at his thumb, “I’ll tell you more about how this will work. I won’t interfere with your duties, so long as they don’t interfere with the health of your body. When I wish, I will show up at your quarters and our session will begin. You’ll listen only to me during a session. Everything else will cease to matter to you. You can ask to postpone a session for critical reasons, but I may say no. You may ask to talk about things, but I may say no. What I say goes. But I promise to be fair about rules. You can’t break rules you don’t know about. But I will punish you. That is also a promise. I know you’ll fight me on something eventually. And I will make you cry. But only when you deserve it, and you will thank me for it. Because you will learn to be a better boy and earn more praise. And you like praise. I’ll teach you how to be the best baby boy for me, so all you hear is praise.”

He paused to study the other man. “On duty, I’ll still be a faithful pilot who follows orders as well as I never have. Cooperate and I’ll never tell anyone how you like being my baby boy and doing as I say. Don’t-“ He shrugged once, letting Hux imagine for himself. “But I prefer this.”

He ran his hand over Hux some more, before trailing a finger between the cheeks of his ass. He already had ideas for next time. His other hand moved to ease his thumb out of Hux’s mouth. “Tell me you understand and will cooperate.”

Hux's eyes move slowly to look at Poe, taking in everything he said. This new dynamic was odd to him, odd that he had fallen into it so easily by letting go physically and being pushed mentally, but here he was. He nodded occasionally as Poe spoke, certain things he was being told would really come to the forefront of his mind later, but at the moment none of it seemed detrimental.

The thinly laid veil of a threat worried him somewhat, but only to the extent that it was there. If Hux did right by Poe, and apparently right by himself, there wouldn't be an issue. His mouth was free to talk when Poe removed his thumb, a small twang of disappointment cropping up in him at the loss of his soother. 

"I..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling emotion well up. "I understand.." His eyes flickered away from Poe's, his rosy cheeks reddening further. "And...will cooperate…"

“Good boy,” Poe breathed. “Good sweet baby boy.” He pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s forehead, which for him was very unusual. “Now, I’ll take care of you.” He snagged the bottle of water he’d brought before and opened it for Hux. “Drink it all. You don’t have to gulp it all down, but you need to replenish. Then I’ll dress you, and you can be a General again. Unless you’d like me to stay longer with you. You can ask for things you want from me, baby boy. I’ll always consider them. I may never do them, or I may not do them when you fist ask, but I’ll always consider them.”

Hux took the offered bottle, lifting his head slightly to take a few calculated drinks of the water. He felt dry, the drug and the activities having pushed him past his normal level of stress, though the stress had ended up being a good form. After a few more he pulled the bottle away, breathing harder as he thought, not knowing what he wanted. At the moment, he didn't think he could go back to being the General, too much on his mind to work through to just....go back about his day. He could ask things of Poe in these moments, but how much could he ask for? What did he want to even ask? "Sleep..." He blurted out, the combination of being worn out plus the already little sleep he normally got was getting to him. The night before he had achieved maybe four hours of true sleep, working well into the night and rising early for the Alpha shift that morning.

Poe tilted Hux’s face up to meet his gaze and smiled in a way that managed to be both predatory and approving. “Yes. I can stay, and you can sleep. I approve of this request. You’re a smart boy for wanting to sleep. I’ll watch over you while you do. No need to worry about anything while I’m looking after you. Remember? Nothing but this matters while I’m with you in a session.” He eased Hux’s head back to his chest. “Sleep now.” 

Hux didn't fight it, his head resting back down on Poe's warm chest heavily as his body started to relax. Hux wondered what would become of him after this, himself as a General and himself in the clutches of Poe. Did he mind this now that it happened? He couldn't say, his body actually feeling....good. The exhaustion he was feeling wasn't the same as the exhaustion he felt after two or three days of straight work, his body not hurting like it normally did. Maybe this wasn't a bad thing, maybe Poe's play of power had actually uncovered something that was beneficial regardless of the potential dangers. Hux did agree that there was a benefit to throwing caution to the wind in certain circumstances. Poe did it all the time and still came out on top. 

Hux's thoughts became more and more muddled as he began to drift, his eyes falling shut quickly as he fell into a deep sleep on top of the other man, giving in to both the moment.....and Poe.


End file.
